This invention relates generally to the field of mobile work platforms and particularly to those of a vehicular nature being supported and driven on wheels and controlled by an operator riding on the platform. Accordingly, it has always been a problem in the prior art to provide accurate and efficient control of the power drive to the wheels and to provide accurate and efficient steering control of the vehicle. More particularly, there has been a long felt need to provide efficient means to reduce power to a wheel when an unloaded condition such as slippage occurs and to subsequently and automatically increase the power when traction is regained. Although a number of solutions have been proposed, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,925 issued to DeVita, which provides a pair of fluid pressure operated motors and a pilot valve arranged to close the fluid pressure line to a first motor in proportion to the pressure in the opposite motor, independent control of the separate fluid motors is not attained and should both wheels slip, the system fails to operate. It is this independent fluid motor control accomplished by the present invention which is required to prevent loss of fluid pressure during wheel slippage.
In order to overcome the aforemention problems in the prior art, an improved mobile work platform having complete operator control from the elevating platform is disclosed herein. There is provided an improved power delivery system to the drive wheels whereby power is controlled and limited to prevent power drainage by a slipping wheel.